Bexar
The Republic of Bexar is a medium sized, mostly developed, and ancient nation at 1012 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Bexar work diligently to produce Uranium and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Bexar has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Bexar does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Bexar believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Bexar will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. History The Republic of Bexar was formerly known as Freistaat Preuẞen, a constituent state of the Norden Verein alliance, and came into being in the wake of the devastating and controversial Continuum-NoV War, claiming all the former territory of its predecessing state. The decision was made by the Ministerpräsident Hermann Markgraf von Salza, to rename the state to Bexar as a sign of a new beginning. He chose the name of Bexar to honour the Bexars, a Sephardic Jewish family who settled in the area in medieval times after their expulsion from their homeland, and did much to establish the economic and educational prosperity of the land. On its declaration of existence, the then Republic of Bexar, joined the Lone Star Republic alliance, along with many friends and allies from NoV. Shortly after the reformation of Nordreich which again consisted of many former NoV members, LSR merged into the reich. Government The Ministerpräsident of Bexar is the soveriegn ruler of the Republic, and holds full executive power as the Head of State & Government. He is also the Commander in Chief (Obermarshall) of the Bexarische Landeswehr, the armed forces of Bexar. He appoints and dismisses the Ministers of the Ministry of State (Staatsministerium) and confers honours. There is a bi-cameral parliament carried over from Prussian Era, the Landtag. The upper house is the Staatsrat (Council of State - 15 Seats), whose members are made up from representatives of the government regions. The lower chamber is the Haus der Abgeordneten (House of Representatives - 65 seats), made up of elected members of the general populace. Although both houses may propose laws, in reality the Ministerpräsident has the final say in any proposed legislation, which if vetoed can never be proposed again. Below the national level, Bexar is divided into 5 Government Regions and the State Capital: *Landeshauptstadt Königsberg *Regierungsbezirk Königsberg *Regierungsbezirk Gumbinnen *Regierungsbezirk Allenstein *Regierungsbezirk Danzig *Regierungsbezirk Marienwerder Each Regierungsbezirk is further divided into Commanderies (Kommende). These names are derived from the organisation of the medieval Order State of the Germanic Knights, which had been established over the same area and is a direct antecedant of the present Free State. 'Foreign Relations' The Republic of Bexar currently enjoys close diplomatic and trade relations with the Redneckville, Kazakhston, WinterWar, Tristonia and Siperia. 'International Agreements' The Republic of Bexar became a member of the Nordreich Alliance in May 2009, following the merger of the former Lone Star Republic alliance into Nordreich. In 2011, Nordreich became part of the Mjölnir Bloc, as by extension, did Bexar. Demographics The population of Bexar is of mainly German ethnicity, with Polish, Lithuanian & Russian minorities. Population *1,580,335 Age structure * 0–16 years: 14% (221,247) * 17–64 years: 66% (1,043,021) * 65 years and over: 20% (316,067) The literacy rate in Bexar stands at 100%. Economy Bexar enjoys a very solid economy utilising the state capitalism model, with an annual GDP per capita of £116,818. The Bexarans mine Marble and Uranium as exportable raw materials, primarily exporting to fellow members of Nordreich. Bexar receives, as imports, from those countries Aluminum, Cattle, Coal, Fish, Iron, Lumber, Oil, Rubber, Water, and Wheat. These imports combined with the domestic consumption of Marble, has allowed the successful development of an industrial base in the production of Steel, Automobiles, Beer, Construction, and Asphalt. Links *Staatsministerium *Bexarische Landeswehr *History of Bexar *Economy of Bexar *Königsberg Category:Bexar Category:Nordreich Blood Category:Member of Nordreich